fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Mimicry Magic
Beast Mimicry Magic '(獣の擬態 Kemono no gitai) is a Caster Magic and form of Take Over Magic. Description Beat Mimicry Magic is a Caster magic and a form of Take Over magic which grants the user the ability to take on the ability, traits and general characteristics of any known creature it has knowledge of. If the creature that the user wants is magical then he/she must have come in contact with it beforehand before it can be Mimiced. If trained well enough the user can use more than one mimic at a time (Katsuro can use up to 5 Mimics at one time and only 3 evolved mimic at a time). Maintaining Mimics does draw on magic energy and can leave the user weakened. The Magic can be used for attack and defense moves. (E,g Mimicing the strength of a bear, or the speed of a cheetah). When the magic is activated it doesnt take on the appearance of an animal so the user will still looks the say apart from a yellowish silhouette around the user.If the user has enough experience with a particular animal then it can do and '''Evolved Mimic '''of the animal. (E.g If enough experience is gained with a Hawk's sight it can evolve to be able to have X-Ray vision.) Users of this type of magic can also communitcate with any animals that they can mimic. Spells *'Charge of a Rhino: 'The "Charge of the Rhino" Mimic allows Katsuro to be able to run at high speeds and build up momentum for a collision. When Katsuro collides with an object it is either crushed under him of it can be sent flying a large distance away. **'Evolved Mimic - Thunderbolt Charge: Allows Katsuro to run with the momentum of a Rhino and produces a static charge, in turn adding extra electrical damage to the unlucky opponent. *'Webs of a Spider: "'The Webs of a Spider" Mimic allows Katsuro to spit spider webs out of his mouth which he can use to stick things together and even create barriers. *'Camoflouge of the Chameleon: '''This mimic allows Katsuro to become invisible to the naked eye and even goes as far as to mask the presence of his magical energy. The downside to this mimic is that he can still be heard and smelt by his opponents. **'Evolved Mimic - Disguise': This Mimic allows Katsuro to shapeshift into other people he has met, Though he cannot copy their magic he can sound like them and even act like them. *'Sting of the Hornet: This Mimic allows Katsuro's punches to sting like a Hornet and cause extra delayed damage to the opponent. It can also emit poison into the opponents body which can temporarily paralyze them. **'''Evolved Mimic - Hornet Swarm: This Mimic allows Katsuro to create life like clones of him self that can confuse opponents. Only those that truly know him well can identify the real version of him. The clones themselves can also do mimics. *'Strike of a Snake:'This Mimic gives Katsuro the agility and quickness of a snake strike. He can uses this Mimic to dodge at seemingly impossible speeds. **'Evolved Mimic - Kaa's Revenge:'This Evolution give Katsuro the unique ability to hypnotize his opponents and put them under his command once they stare into his eyes. He can also induce hallucinations and make people's worst nightmares come true. *'Speed of a Cheetah: '''This Mimic allows Katsuro to movee at blistering speeds whilst moving too allow him to keep up with even the fastest of mages. **'Evolved Mimic - Sonic Boom:' With this Evolution Katsuro can move at speeds that even produce Sonic Booms and shockwaves. He moves so fast that he cannot be seen with the naked eye. *'Strength of an Ox: This Mimic causes Katsuro to have a drastic increase in strength to monstrously strong levels. He's also able to jump long distances however, this tires him a lot quicker than his "Jump of a Frog" Mimic. **'Evolved Mimic - Sliver Horn: '''This evolution allows Katsuro the ability to coat his body in silver which increases his attacking power and upgrades his defense at the same time. *'Size of an Ant: 'This Mimic gives Katsuro the ability to shrink himself down to the size of an ant. He can lift up to 100 times his own weight. **'Evolved Mimic - Size Changer: 'This Evolution allows Katsuro to alter his size and even grow. He can also increase the size of others around him and even separate limbs. *'Jump of a Frog: 'This Mimic grants Katsuro the ability to jump long distances **'Evolved Mimic - Moon Steps: 'This evolution allows Katsuro to break the laws of Physics and do a "extra jumps" in midair. He can use this to change direction in the middle of a jump/ *'Sight of a Hawk: 'This Mimic allows Katsuro to have vision comparable to and even better than the fittest of hawks. He can look over long distances. **'Evolved Mimic - Super Sight: This Evolution allows Katsuro to have different kinds of vision and can even identify what kind of magic a mage can use. He has X-Ray Vision, Infrared Vision and Night Vision *'Defense of a Turtle: '''This Mimic grants Katsuro the ability to put up a defensive barrier around himself and can also protect others with it. *'Shock of an Eel: 'This Mimic give Katsuro the ability to produce electricity and shock his opponents with it. He can channel his electricity to power machinery and can even use Electromagnetism to lift up objects. **'Evolved Mimic - Black Lightning: '''This evolution allows Katsuro to produce the stronger and more violent version of normal lightning, Black Lightning. It may be stronger but it also has a larger chance of causing friendly fire. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Take-Over